


From Demigod to God to Lovestruck

by whitesnowcat



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Percy Jackson, Bisexual Jacob Black, Bisexual Percy Jackson, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Camp Jupiter (Percy Jackson), Cuddling & Snuggling, Deity Percy Jackson, Hurt Percy, Hurt Percy Jackson, Multi, Original Character(s), Past Torture, Percy Jackson Needs a Hug, Percy Jackson has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Percy Jackson is a Dork, Percy Jackson is a Mess, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Tartarus (Percy Jackson), Powerful Percy Jackson, Sad Percy Jackson, Scars, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28666305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitesnowcat/pseuds/whitesnowcat
Summary: They betrayed meThey hate meMy own mother doesn't want me aroundThe demigods of camp half blood turned there backs on me so I went to the gods for help. They gave me a new start somewhere new with new powers.I obviously don't own twilight or percy jackson.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase (Percy Jackson)/Original Male Character(s), Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Jacob Black/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

I stand in front of the gods as i linen to them bicker like children waiting to be noticed only to be ignored but my favorite uncle and aunt. Hades and Hestia they continue to argue making me more mad as time passes until I've had it and shout. " WILL YOU SHOUT UP?!" 

Everyone fezzes and look to me in shock. Zeus looks at me in confusion as it is rare that i raise my voices at people without good reason. He opens his mouth to speak but before he can I myself begin to speak." I have come to make a request. you do owe me after all.

"What is it that you want Percy?" its weird to think that they used to hate me. So many things have changed as time passed. That includes me.the hatred the gods felt for me same withered away. "MY request is simple and I know you may be against it but it is what I want. I wish... for you to kill me." Gaps fill the room fallowed by objections. "ENOUGH!" Zeus yells as he thous his master bolt on the ground.

Perseus, you know i must know that i have to ask this. Why? Why do you with this on yourself?

"I have nothing to live for. Nothing to fight for so why must keep fighting? Everyone I loved and cared about betrayed me. Mom and Paul don't want me around for fear that something will happen to the baby. That was all i had and now that its gone i have nothing to live for. Nothing but pain and misery." No one made a sound.

What happened? I look up to see that it was Hestia who had asked the question. id rather not talk about it. then show us. I look at her in confusion. if you let me i can reach into your memory and see what happened. i hesitate but when i look into her is and saw nothing but worry and love i knew it was OK so i nodded. 

"If you really wish to know then go ahead. I'm not going to stop you." After I say that she places her hand on my head and I start to get dizzy

Flash back

I look down at the box in my hand that holds the ring I plan on giving to Annabeth. It had a gold and emerald band with a nice sized diamond. The inside of the band this I love you wise girl carved into it. 

I walk to the lake were one of the camper told me see was and am greeted by the site of a couple making out. For a second I thought it was adorable then at the notice of the girls blonde princess curls I relieved that she was my Annabeth. They pull apart and I see the boy she's kissing is my younger brother Nike. I take a step forward and call out to her hoping it's not true. "Anni?"

She wips her head to me and stairs shocked. "Percy. You aren't supposed to be here." 

"Yeah, shouldn't you be of somewhere disappointing people. No one likes you and we would all be happy if you disappeared." I look at the ground and let the tears fall down my face. I look back up and start walking toward them. 

I grabbed Annabeth by her hand and starts to smile sadly at her." What are you doing? Let me go you weirdo." 

I place the box in her hand and walk back to my cabin. I lay on my bed and start sobbing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's been one week since the lake incidence and it still hurts. I loved her and she betrayed me. I get out to my bed and head to the big house. I knock on the door and wait for someone to come. I hear movement inside and the door opens to Chiron in his centaur form. He smiles softly at me as he let's me in but I don't return it.

"Percy my dear boy what can I do for you?"

"I want to leave. I want to go home." He doesn't respond for a while and I start to think he's going to say no. "Alright."

"W-what?"

"I said alright. You need to get away from camp for a while anyways. The campers have become cruel to you and I feel you need to get away form this." I stand shocked at his words but start to walk to him. I wrap my arms around him and hug him tightly and he hugs back to the best of his ability. 

We let go after a few seconds and he continues to talk. "When will you be leave?" 

"Tonight after dinner and as everyone's still eating." He nods his head at the plan and motions for me to take a seat in a chair. 

"Let's talk." We talk until it's time for dinner and I we leave to eat. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I finish my food barely even touching it and rush to my cabin to find that HE had taken my absence as a chance to destroy my side of the room. I sigh and shake my head at how childish it was. Crouching down to the floor I pull up the lose floorboards and tack out my important stuff. In it there's some pictures clothes and some stuff from my mom. 

I pick up a picture of me and Annabeth standing in front of the lack. I feel a pull at my heart and crumble it up. I place everything in my bag carefully and pull it over my shoulder. I turn and look at the room one last time and head to the entrance of camp.

I reach the bottom with no problem. Put my fingers to my lips and let out a loud whistle. After a few minutes I hear the soft falps of wings behind me and turn around to see Black jack land on the ground. "Hey boss got any donuts?"

I laugh lightly and shake my head. "Not right now but I will later. I need you to drop me off at moms. Can you do that for me?" 

He nods his head and motions for me to get on. I thank him and hop on. He he waits for me to get adjusted before taking off into the sky. 

———————–——————————–

As we fly above the city I take in a breath. It was hard to smell anything like a tree or fresh ocean water but it was the city and I wouldn't have it any other way. The lights in the midnight sky look amazing and almost like jewels with sun light reflecting on them. 

Blackjack lands on the ground in an alley next to my moms apartment building. Hope off and stroke his mane. "Thanks again for the ride."

"Any time boss, see you later." I turn around and head it the building. The elevator ride was uncomfortable and made me extremely anxious but felt better when the boors opened and I could get off.

I knocked on the door of my mom's apartment and waited for her to open it. The door opened and mom came into view. "Hello how can I... oh Percy. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at camp?"

I flinch at the mentioning of camp and sigh softly. "Look mom I kind of left camp because I wanted to see you." I wasn't a full lie I just didn't tell her why I left. 

She sighs softly and steps out of the door way, closing the door behind her. "Percy I'm sorry but..you...can't." I stand in a shock silence letting the answer sink in. 

"Don't get me wrong, Percy I love you but it's for your Olivias safety. Werever you go danger follows and I don't want to put her in danger. I now this is horrible of me to-" I hold up my hand for here to stop. I reach out to her and her eyes start to tear up. 

" It's okay mom I understand. You want her to have a calm normal life and for that I can't be in it so I'll leave. But I have one last thing I need you to do for me." She let's go a looks a little confused before nodding. 

"There's a small red box in my top dresser can you give that to her when she's older? It's a sea shell shaped locket with a picture of Paul, you when you were expecting her, and me on the left. Put whatever you want on the right. Goodbye mom, I love you." She places a kiss on my forehead and whispers a soft goodbye. She walks back into the house. I stare at the door for a few seconds before waking back to the elevater.

As I walk back out of the building I considered calling Blackjack but decided against it. I already knew were I what to go so I sign down a taxi. I hop in a place my bag on the ground. "Where to." 

I look up and meet his eyes." The Empire State."


	2. Chapter 2

End flashback

My head felt as though it was ripped in half as I was pulled from my own mind. I look at the ground to find my self kneeling. I refused to look up at their faces until I heard footsteps coming towards me. I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder and lifted my head to see Hestia starting with tears in her eyes and a sad smile. "Oh Perseus, I wish I knew how to make this better but I can't. Just know that I am here if you ever need someone.”

She gives me a hand and helps me to my feet. It is silent except for a sniffle here and there with Athena's angry mumbles about 'how Annabeth should know better' and 'how she shouldn't have done what she did' . I can't take it anymore so I speak. "Don't pity me. I hate pity. Everything has gotten so hard and it hurts so much to the point where I can't take it anymore. I have nothing else to keep me pushing forward and I feel like I have the weight of the sky on my shoulders again but this time it's 10 times heavier and it's not physical. It's gotten to the point where you've given up so please just end my suffering. Kill me. "

I feel the wetness of tears run down my face." No." I look up to me the eyes of the man that has spoken and am unsurprised to meet the eyes of Zeus.

"You are tired and hurting that much is obvious. But we refuse to lose a strong man and hero like yourself. We won't kill you but there's something else we can offer." I roll my eyes in irritation. "And what might that be? "

He stands from his throne and stinks to the size of a human before walking to me followed by some of the other gods. He stands before me with my father by his side. "Become like us. Become a God."

I stare at him in pure disbelief. "You-your joking right. I mean you have to be because anyone would know that I don't want that. I mean if I came to you begging for death why would you offer me an opportunity to live a life of suffering for eternity." He doesn't speak for a moment before he tries to explain himself." Percy we just want to-"

Before he can finish his sentence I wipe around at the feeling of an unknown presence. I see the three fates standing with hands intertwined. From the hand of the two on the end a whirlpool of power shot into my chest. On contact I felt nothing but pain. Once the power stopped I fell to my hand and knees gasping for air. I felt....different. Stronger. It felt like a...no...they didn't.

They did.

I stand and face the gods. "What...the... FUCK?" My fathers face fell and last most of its color. "Percy, wait."

"No! I can't believe you did this to me. Ever after what I said." I felt so much anger right now that I can't even speak.

You don't have to believe it was them because it wasn't. I tents at the sound of voice I have never heard before. Slowly turning around I see the face of a man more handsome than any of the Gods I've seen so far. 'Hot damn' was the only thought that crossed my mind.

He was tall with beautiful caramel skin. He had black hair and amazingly beautiful eyes that looked like stars were inside of them. He wore a black suit with a white button-up underneath and a galaxy colored. "Who are you and what do you want." He chuckled softly before taking a step towards me just as he does that I take a step back. "There's no need to be weary of me. I'm Chaos and I'm merely here to help you." I hear gasp from behind me but ignore them. "Give me one good reason why I should trust you."

"Perseus!" my father whisper yells from behind

The man loudly laughs. "It's fine I'm not offended in fact I'm quite amused. It's been a long time since someone has talked like that to me. I'm the creative universe. It makes sense that you be cautious of me not knowing who I was but do not fret. I come bearing an offer and before you can ask or refuse I want you to become my Champion. Train under me and let me teach you how to become stronger."

He stands quietly with a small reassuring and I can tell he's waiting for my answer." I would love to..." His smile falls." But?" I nod my head. “But I want peace and quiet. I want to live my life and only have to fight if it's necessary. I can't have that if I'm living with the creator of the universe. I wanted to die before I was given immortality but now that I have to live longer I want a new life with new people in a new place.``

He nods his head in understanding before speaking." That could be arranged. You could live somewhere new but still train them to me." Im shock at this statement." I-I-I can?" He nodded his head and began to speak.

"Yes I do believe that can be arranged. You could still live here on Earth and I can teach you through your dreams and I will visit you sometimes. That is the most I can do." I could hardly believe it. I would be free. I would love to have my own home and I could do as I please in … where would I go? "

"I believe I can help with that one. " I turned to my father and gave him a questioning look. "I own some land down in Forks Washington. It's a decently sized house and I'd be more than happy to give it to you. But if you do go we're going to need some ground rules." I roll my eyes at this.

"Roll your eyes all you want. You are doing this whether you want to or not if you want to live in Forks. Rule number one be careful what you do there are vampires and wolves shifters that live there. Rule number two you have to make new friends and talk to people. You can't let what happened with the other demigods get in the way of trusting people. And for the third rule I don't think you're going to like this one that much."

I shrugged my shoulders and looked him in the eyes" I didn't like the second rule but I'm still listening aren't I?" He nods his head from side-to-side" Fair enough and through third rule. You have to go back to school."

"WHAT? You have to be kidding me. " He shakes his head and gives me a sad smile. "Those are my rules, if you want to live in Forks Washington you have to go by them. Well what do you say?"

"Hasn't the school year already started there? How am I going to get in?" He smiles and gives me a slight shoulder shrug. "We're God's, we have our ways."

I think over it for a second before signing in defeat. "All right I'll do it. I'm go to school again and I'll make friends and I'll do what I have to do and I'll follow you stupid rules."

"Good. Here." He sticks his hand out and in his palm is a plane ticket to Forks Washington and two keys, one blue skeleton key with a blue rose and a black skeleton key.

"The blue one is t

he house and the black one is to the training room in the basement underneath the house. You already know what the plane ticket is for so I don't need to explain that." I feel a gentle hand placed on my shoulder and turn my head to the right to see chaos looking at me." Perseus it is time for you to leave."

"Wait what do you mean? Like now?"

He nods his head. "I will be leaving as well." I signed and turned my head back to the god. "Well I guess this is farewell for now." Hestia walks up to me and gives me one last goodbye hug.

"One more thing before you leave." I look at the person that spoke and see that it was Ares. "Yes?"

"What the hell were you domains?" I open my mouth to speak but can't think of an answer. I turn to chaos and motion for him to speak.

"That's simple. He's the God of loyalty, broken hearts, swordsman ship, and the minor god of rain, and demigods. His sacred animals are a wolf and lion." 

“Two? I thought gods only got one?” I interrupted him out of curiosity. 

“I will get there monanteraly.As for his sacred weapon its-" 

"Wait."

I interrupt him before he can finish speaking. "Would it be possible for me to make my own weapons?" Chaos raises his eyebrow expecting me to explain. I really shrugged my shoulders and he nods.

“And to answer your Perseus question, you have two sacred animals because the lion is your real sacred animal but the wolf will be important for you and it represents not yourself, but someone that will be important to him in the future." "I do believe that was the last question or does someone else have something." No one said anything so he nodded. “Then I will be taking my leave but before I go...here Percy. He hands me a card with what appears to be a phone and phone number and a little note that says 'trust me you'll need it'. I look up to question him but he's gone.

" I guess this is goodbye for now." I say I walk towards the door. I pat both of my pockets to make sure I have the ticket and keys. Once I'm sure I have them I reach to pick up my bag from the boor but a tan hand beats me to it. I look over to see Apollo." I'll give you a ride." I nod my head as I step out of the throne room.

____________________________________________________________________________

As me and Apollo step out of the throne room Apollo looks over his shoulder at me and motions for me to follow. After a couple of minutes of walking we are standing by his sun chariot. ”Hop in. I'll drop you off at the airport and make sure you get in all right.” I walk to the passenger side and hop in over the door and put my seatbelt on. I pause and think about everything that has happened. 'Am I really doing this?'

I turned to look at Apollo. "Hey before we go can we make a stop at camp?" He looks at me with a mixture of shock and confusion before giving me his reply" Why would you want to go back there. Did you forget something important?"

"I forgot to tell Nico and Will I was leaving camp and I'm pretty sure if I went to Washington without letting them know Nico would probably kill me and Will would worry his ass off." Apollo chuckles softly before shrugging his shoulders "Why the Hades not."

He takes off into the sky and turns on the radio. He starts singing along to every song that plays and I sigh. 'This is going to be a long ride.'

____________________________________________________________________________

The Chariot slowly lowers to the ground and we land at the bottom of Half-Blood Hill. I unbuckle my seatbelt and go to open the car door but feel Apollo gently grab my shoulder causing me to flinch a little before I turn in look at him. "Here you'll need the stuff inside this bag; not while you're up there but while you're staying in Washington. You can thank me later." He hands me a small sack that appears to have a couple items inside it.

I give him a small smile before taking the bag and getting out of the car. I close the door, turn around and head up the hill. A feeling of dread starts to creep up my back and I consider turning around but I take a deep breath and tell myself 'I'm already here’ and head inside past the barrier. 

After stepping inside I realize that many people aren't out which isn't surprising, it's still dark. I headed towards the Hades cabin and knocked gently on the door. After a couple seconds of waiting I do it again but a little harder this time and the door opens to reveal Will. He looks slightly agitated but after realizing it was me his face becomes one of relief and he pulls me into the cabin. He leads me over to one of the beds where Nico is sitting. "Look who is at the door." Will says with a voice of annoyance. Nico looks up and when he sees me shoots up to his feet. He quickly looks towards me before reaching his hand behind my head and giving me a hard wack.

"What the hell dude? Where were you? We went to your cabin after dinner was over and you weren't there and some of your stuff is missing." I motion for the bed and tell him to sit down. He doesn't say anything as he sits and I walk over to a desk and pull out the chair dragging it to the bed and sitting down. "Alright so here's what happened." After explaining everything that happened to me wanting to leave camp to my mom telling me I couldn't stay with her to where we are now I can start to feel my emotions shifting inside me as I realized what's all happened today in the span of what couldn't have been more than 5 hours.

"God's Percy ,why didn't you come to us and tell us how you were feeling we would have helped you out man. What if the gods had agreed? What do you think would have happened? " I lowered my eyes and a wave of guilt washed over me. "You want to know what would have happened?" I raised my head and tilted it in confusion. "I would have had to beat the asses of the gods that thought that was a good idea. Then I would have had to march my ass down to the Underworld and bring you out of Elysium. I would have brought you right back to this cabin and made you tell me everything and let out all those pent up feelings just like I want you to do now." I couldn't find the right words to say so I sat in silence. My eyes started to fog but I held in my tears. "Percy, Nico's right you spend so much time making sure everyone knows they can rely on you and being the leader that it makes me wonder when was the last time you relied on someone else. We don't want you holding in all your feelings just for them to bottle up and you do drastic things and make drastic decisions like the ones you made today. Scream, shout, kick, flail your arms, and cry." "Why?" Nico wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me towards him and will. "Because someone once told me 'it's okay to cry.” 

‘’Who?”

“No one but that's what people usually say and it's really true so just let it out.”

And when he said that it was like a damn broke in my eyes. I felt all the emotions I've been keeping in pour out of as tears fall down my face like a waterfall. I sobbed and sobbed as they pulled me into a hug. Will did most of the comforting but Nico wrapped his arm around me and held me in a hug.

After what felt like hours, but was probably only a few minutes, I finally calmed down. "You feeling any better?" Will asked as he rubbed my back. I laughed softly and nodded my head. I pull back from them and Nico gets up. “I'm going to get you a cup of water.” He walked somewhere but I wasn't paying attention.

"Hey Percy what's this?" I turn and see Nico holding the bag Apollo gave me. "I don't know but Apollo had given me. I haven't really looked inside but he said I would need it. I guess I should see what it is."

He walks over to the bed and pats the space to the left of him. Will sits next to Nico with a big enough space to fit another person. He turns to look at me with an expecting look and glances at the space between himself and Nico. I walk over and sit down sliding backwards against the wall and they follow. I reach my hand inside and the first thing I pull up appears to be a letter.

_Trust me when I say you're going to need the stuff in this bag. You're moving to a new place and you're not going to quite have the essentials so why not give you a head start. oh my God so don't ask how I got this I feel like that should be an explanation enough but hey you never know._

_Sincerely Your favorite god Apollo_

I chuckle and hand the letter to Will for him to see who does the same and hands it to Nico who wears an impressed look at the actions of his boyfriend's dad. I reach my hand back inside and feel something thick and leathery which I pull out to reveal a beautiful looking brown leather wallet with a flower design.

I opened the wallet and I'm met with the site of my ID, which I didn't know I had, on the left side. It had all my correct information and even a decent looking picture of me. I opened the other card slots on the right and pulled out another ID which made me come up as 23. I hopefully wasn't going to use that at any point but it might come in handy. The next card slot had a green metal credit card which had a lion on it and said 'it's better to be a lion for a day than be a sheep all your life.'

"Cool." Will said next to me as he took the card all the way out of the to which a tiny piece of paper fell out that only said 'it's like the casino card-unlimited money '. Nico leans against my shoulder and reads the paper out loud. "Great so basically you're rich now." I shrugged my shoulders and took the card out of Will's hand. I put it back and checked the other three card slots (another on the left and two more on the right.) to find them empty.

I move the fake ID behind the real one and open the pocket that usually holds the money. Inside was seven 1s, six 5s, three 10s, four 20s, and 1 one hundred . Nico reaches his hand in and pulls out two of the ones to which they both reappear with the ones he pulled out still in his hand. He reaches inside again and pulls out two of the twenties towards two twenties also reappear. "Again you're now rich." A coastal wallet and put it back in my pocket. 'I don't see why I need all this money. I get it for groceries and school supplies but still that's a lot.' Nico gives me a confused look. "What about clothes and you're going to need a lot more of those?" "What are you talking about, I can just wear my old ones?" Will ,who was sitting next to me, laughs loudly at that . He puts his hand on my shoulder and gives me a look that practically says 'are you kidding me?'. I frowned my eyebrows at him and didn't make any motions. "Dude I don't know if you've looked in the mirror recently but you cannot fit into your old clothes, I'm surprised you're still fitting in the ones you're wearing now. Go look because you obviously don't know what I'm talking about." He points to a mirror that was sitting next to the door that led to Niko's bathroom. I walk over and for the first time since I got turned into a god, I see myself and my jaw dropped.

I ,without realizing it, had changed a lot. I had gone slightly taller maybe by 3 to 4 inches(6,5) and my hair grew a couple inches longer. I got more muscle on my arms and chest area. My summer body turned into a swimmer but I also lift weights, type of body and it felt oddly unfamiliar. I look at my face and am taken aback at the slight differences. My jaw had sharpened out. But I noticed two things, the thing that had changed the most were my eyes. They had gone from sea green to a galaxy of dark colors.

The second being my scars were still there. I give myself a quick up and down for something catches my eye. There's something pinky out of the color of my shirt and the bottom of my shirt. I turn around and look at Nico and Will and motion towards my shirt. “I'm going to take this off.” They both shrug and continue looking at me. I turn towards the mirror and take my shirt off. I looked at myself and noticed toned abs that I didn't quite have before and different tattoos each reminding me of one of the gods. I hear a gasp from behind me and I turn my back towards the mirror. I look behind me and see there's a tattoo bigger than the rest taking up the back of my left shoulder. "I think that one's chaos" I hear Will say. It would make sense since I didn't know who else it would be.

I found the tattoos a little shocking but they are permanent so it's not like I can do anything to get rid of them. I put my shirt back on and noticed that it was quite tight compared to how it fit before which makes sense and I did grow. "Hey Perce there's still more stuff in here." Will called out to me. I sit back down between the two of them and grab the bag from Will's hand slightly lighter than it was before which makes sense that I did take something out of it. I reached my hand back in and grabbed something that feels like car keys. I take the car keys out and notice that it doesn't have a certain label on it and there are many funny keychains on it.

I found the last one the funniest sense it's rare that Apollo ever cusses and being called an a-hole wasn't really something that I was expecting. There's a small paper hanging off of the keychain (unsurprising) that says 'think of any vehicle you want and click the button and it'll be right in front of you ready for you to drive'. I shove them in my pocket so I can use them later on when I need a ride to get around. "Is that all that's in there?" Nico asks " No there's two more things." I pull out of a beautiful phone case with the design of a black and gold galaxy.

"Why a phone case I mean you don't even have a phone?" Will says as he takes that out of my hand and examines it. "Yes I do chaos gave it to me before he left" I show them a dark blue iPhone 14 sx+. 

“Um does that-”

“Exist yet? No, I don't think so.”

“Then should you-”

“Should i have this? Again, no, I don't think so.”

I pull off the last thing which turns out to be a silver charm bracelet with black charms. Each of the charms is a different weapon and there are four and counting. A trident, a bow and arrow crossing each other, a sword, and a spear. I found it really nice and there wasn't even a note which was weird. I touched the spear charm right before my eyes and went from a small charm to a long golden and blue spear.

I drop it and surprise and it falls to the ground so large clink before turning back into a charm on the bracelet. At least I know I have something to defend myself with. "Hey Perce it's almost time for everyone to wake up." Nico said leaning against my right shoulder. I look at a clock on a wall and noticed that it was, infact, almost time for everyone to wake up. " Then I guess it's time for me to take my leave." I say with a frown not really wanting to go yet. 

I feel a nudge on my shoulder from my left and turn to Will who has a sad smile on his face " You must be an idiot if you think we aren't going to come visit you. You're going all the way to Washington dude of course we are so wipe that sad look off your face cuz we're probably going to be seeing each other in a short while." I stand up and make sure I have everything. I pat my back pockets where my keys and wallet are. I look at my wrist where I had attached the bracelet and in the bag is the phone with the phone case on it. I walk towards the door and open it. I turned towards Nico and Will, giving them a sad smile before pulling the two of them into the tightest hug I could give them. Apparently it was a little too tight cuz they both squeal and pat my back. You tell each other our goodbyes and we'll see you again soon for I start walking towards the border of camp.

I make it to the border and turn around giving the camp one less good look. This place was a home to me for so many years. It has so many happy memories but now.... those memories are being overshadowed by betrayal and pain. This will be the last time I visit here for a very long time.

I make it down the hill and hop in the sun chariot. Without a word Apollo put it in drive and we were on our way to the airport.


	3. Chapter 3

Apollo stops the car in the drop off zone of the airport. "I guess this is where we say goodbye until next time." He says with a smile and a hand on my shoulder. "And I'm going to promise you right now I am going to be coming and visiting you." 

“Yay for me.” I say with a jokingly pain face. He smiles and with his grip on my shoulder he pulls me into a hug. I tense up for a second before relaxing my shoulders wrapping my arms around him. "Goodbye." We whisper into each other's ear at the same time. It causes us both to laugh and pull back. I grabbed my things and got out of the car. "You have everything you need?" "Yep."

"Ticket?"

I showed him my plane ticket.

"Keys?"

I show him the car keys that had the two keys dad gave me hooked on.

"Phone?"

Show him my phone.

"Wallet?"

Take my wallet out of my back pocket to show him then put it back.

"Anything else?" I say faking irritation.

"How about a smile?"

I give him a small smile. He smiles back and waves before turning forward and driving off.

I turn on the heels and walk into the airport. Next stop, Forks, Washington.

____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________

I walk through the airport with sore legs and energy rushing through me. The plane didn't have much room and I couldn't walk around much. A see a brochure stand out of the corner of my eye and take one. As I walk towards the exit, I look over it.

I walk out the exit to the street of people getting picked up by family, friends, and airport taxis. I flag down one of the taxis and hope in."You look a little young to be traveling by yourself."

I look up to see a man in about his late 40s with a raised eyebrow. "I'm 17." The words coming out are more irritating than I meant to. He chuckles "Still just a kid. So where am I taking you kido." My eye twitches in annoyance but I smirk.

"I don't know if this car ride is safe I mean with how old you are you might pass out at the wheel, I mean isn't it past your nap time sir." He throws his head back and lets out a loud laugh while taking a piece of paper I handed to him. He reads it and his eyes widen a little. "You sure this is the right address? No one's lived there in a while." I nod and he shrugs as he pulls out of the parking line. 

I pull out my phone and look at all the details. The time is in big letters with the date underneath and underneath that is the word notifications with two notifications. 5:47 A.M. March 12 Thursday. 1 just says upload complete and the other is a text from someone named 'Your favorite cousin' that said 'u should + a password'. 'Apollo, definitely Apollo.'

At the very bottom of the screen it says swipe up or press home so I swipe right and the camera pops up. I swipe left twice and it's a list of what I'm assuming is the apps on my phone and their notifications. I swipe right and down and it's the minor settings for my phone like the flash light, Bluetooth, rotation and other things.

I finally go to the home of my phone and am surprised but also kind of not to see that the background is a picture of Apollo. I smile to myself before going to the security settings. 'What is a good password that no more would think about. My birthday? No. Mom's birthday. Ouch definitely not. Come on Percy, think. Wait.' I pull down my screen and look over the date. I type in the numbers 0312. March 12 and a Thursday . The day I start my new life and get a second beginning.

I turn off my phone and lean my head against the window. The feeling of the car's vibration mixed with the silence of the car calms my nerves and I relaxed muscles I did even realize were tight. I watch the trees go by and wait for the taxi to make it to the destination.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The car pulls over on a dirt road that leads through the trees. The driver turns around to watching me get out of the car. "How are you paying?" I pull out my wallet and take out a hundred before hesitating and take another. I hand him the money and he looks shocked. "If you're thinking about giving it back, don't, I won't take it. You were very nice and went out of your way to make me laugh and . So take it." He seems reluctant but takes it anyway.

I get out of the car and search for the house but only see trees. "Where…?"

"This is it kid. Follow the path and you'll make it to your new home. Try not to get lost while looking at your phone, kids these days seem to be glued to those things." It was easy to tell he was joking because his voice was dripping sarcasm and if that didn't give it away the kind smile on his face sure did. "Sure thing and make sure to check your reminder, on whatever generation of flip phone you have, with your name and job on it. We can't have you forgetting." He laughs, waves and turns to face forward. I close the door and he drives off.

Turning on my heels I walk the path also while taking in everything around me. The trees are tall and thick with long branches, blocking out most of the sunrise light but not to that I couldn't see. 

After 7 minutes of walking I see a clearing up ahead. I jog slightly up to the clearing and have to cover my eyes because of the brightness. Why is it so bright it should only be like 7 something. I finally uncover my eyes to see the house and… 'Wow… someone needs to teach dad what  decently sized means.'

The MANSION is a light gray color with black lining and looks to be 4 stores and that's not including the underground training room. To the left of the house is the trail that leads to what looks like an outdoor lounge.

I walk up the stairs to the door and as I reach for the handle I hear voices inside. I pause and grab Riptide out of my back pocket. I stick the key given to me by dad into the door and pull it open. Slowly walking inside and as I look around I find no one. Strangely a yawn pushes its way out of my body and the exhaustion from the day starts to kick in.

"Would you like for me to show you to your room?" I yelp and turn around. I point my sword at what seems to be a forest nymph. She was beautiful, she had brown skin that looked less like skin and more like tree bark. 'not only a forest nymph, but a tree nymph.'

"W-what?" She smiles softly at me. "I'm assuming your father didn't tell you about us?" I shake my head in confusion as I clip Riptide and put it back in my pocket. “There are three nymphs and three  satyr  here that will be assisting you, you can think of us as your caretakers. You can call me Kimber. Now would you like for me to lead you to your room?" I nod, still trying to wrap my head around this whole 'caretaker' situation as I follow her. 

Another yawn leaves my mouth. "If I'm a God why the hell am I so tired?" I say to myself apparently louder than intended because Kimber responds. "Even though you are God you are still a new God and the last couple of days have probably been extremely stressful for you and your body is still trying to adjust to its new magic so it makes sense that you're tired. This is it." We stopped in front of a pair of black doors. "Inside your room is a bell if you need anything please ring it, no matter where anyone is one of us will come and assist you." Nodding I open the door and walk in heading straight for the bed without even paying attention to my surroundings.

I slept on to the most comfortable blanket and mattress I've ever felt. I pull out my phone and check the time. '7: 29'. After setting an alarm for 2:00 P.M. I kick off my shoes and crawl underneath the sheets. I rest my head on the pillow and slowly fall into a sleep that hopefully won't be plugged by nightmares.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(Percy's Dream)

**"Do you think you're important now? Do you think that now you're a God you have some form of meaning to this world? Spoiler alert you don't, you're still useless, disgusting, pitiful, and nobody needs or wants you here.** "

'Stop it.'

**"Nobody even wants you alive so why do you keep pushing. All you're doing is burdening the people around you. Your nothing but a spaz that everyone finds annoying"**

'I'm not.' I cover my ears trying to block out the noise

**"Do you really believe that? Do you really think people in this world care about you? All you've ever done is cause people trouble even Mom finally realized that. She got rid of you when she finally realized that you're more trouble than you're worth. She doesn't love you anymore."**

'She was just trying to protect the baby. She still loves me.' Tears start rushing down my face as my emotions start to get too overwhelming.

**"That's right, cry, cry because you know I'm right and you know you don't mean anything to anyone. You are a mistake, father said it to you himself. He said he wished you were never born."**

'He didn't want me to be born into the life of a demigod.'

**"HE DIDN'T WANT YOU TO BE BORN AT ALL! All you've done is cause some trouble. You go to him when you need help and bother him with your phone problems."**

I dropped my knees. 'The gods do the same. They come to me whenever they need me to fix their problems.'

**"The gods are above you. They're more important than you. They have a place in this world. You're nothing."**

'Stop'

**"Pitiful"**

**"Disgusting"**

'Stop'

**"Useless"**

**"Mistake"**

**"Troublesome"**

'Stop it'

**"Idiot"**

**"Pitiful"**

**"Disgusting"**

**"Useless"**

**"Mistake"**

'STOP IT!'

(End of dream)


	4. Chapter 4

(End of dream)

I shot up in bed gasping for air and sweating bullets. I'm pulled into a hug by soft green arms. There's shushing above me as the hands attached to the arms start to rub my back and tell me everything ok. My breathing steady and I stop shaking.

"Are you alright my Lord?" I look up to see another nymph with long green hair that goes to her elbows and the green skin with flowers/vines that cover her body as if they're clothes sitting on the bed next to me. "I'm fine now, I think, but who are you?" She smiles at me and puts her hand on my face. "I am Lydia, one of the nymphs that will be taking care of you. I'll be taking my leave since it appears that you're okay now. I assume you'd want to take a shower since you're covered in sweat. I left a shirt, pants, and underwear along with the socks next to the sink in the bathroom. Everything you need will be in there." She gets off the bed and nods at a door to my right before walking out of the door farthest to my right in front of me.

I get off my bed and take in my surroundings that I had to ignore before. 'Holy Zeus this room is freaking huge. I guess since this is a big house the rooms would be big too.' To my right are two long soft chairs on the right side of the door that apparently leads to the bathroom and in between those is a big mirror .

In the corner of the rooms and bookshelf. There's a couch in front of my bed and in front of that is a TV. On both sides of the beds are identical nightstands with identical lamps.

I walk towards the door in between the one that leads to the hallway and the one that leads to the bathroom. Inside is what looks to be an empty giant walk-in closet.

I walk over to the bathroom and open the. 'Just as big as everything else. Unsurprising.' To the left is the counter with two sinks and a tree decoration in the center next to my close. After is a door that leads to a toilet. To the right is a shower..um.. I don't know.. room? It's big and it has a shower head. Up against it is a tube that looks big enough to fit two people.

I strip and step into the shower turning it to the hottest heat. The feeling of the water burning my skin. In a hole in the wall there's different soaps and scrubs. I grab one randomly. 'Old Spice Deep Scrub With Deep Sea Materials.' I pop the lid open and smell. It smells like the sea. I thought I smelled like that naturally but it's whatever.' I pour a generous amount onto the rag in hand and start washing.

After a good ten minute shower of washing my body then laying on the floor tiles wallowing in self pity, I turn the water off and will dry myself. I walk over to the clothes left on the counter and get dressed in a shirt with a gray top aria and a black bottom aria, black ripped jeans, a black cap, and black shoes over plain white socks. 

Walking back into the room I grab my phone and head out the door that leads to the hallway. Outside the door I see Lydia and jump in surprise. She wears a sweet and bows her head. "Hello my lord, I'm glad to see you doing better." I nod slowly "How-how long have you been out here? Since I left your room I wanted to give you some privacy. Is there something you need?"

There's a beach here correct? She nods I was going to head there then go shopping for clothes since all I have is a duffle bag with two more outfits. She nods before hesitating to speak. I presume you will find a way to get to the beach. I'll let my instincts pull me. "Then when you go shopping you should call me when you have stuff that needs to be brought to the house and I will send the car there to pick them up. My number along with all the numbers of the staff and your family are in your phone."

"Ok."

She turns and begins to walk away. "Um..." Stopping in her tracks she turns to look at me, "Is there something else you need."

"I don't exactly know how to get to the front door." She doesn't speak for a second before blushing. "Of course I forgot right this way." As we walk, I pull out my phone and check the time '12:56. Great 5 hours of sleep, still more than I usually get.' I start to talk in my surroundings. 'Wow everything is so beautiful. It's strange to think that I live here.'

We walk down a flight of stairs and are at the front door. "Someone will be here to take you wherever you need to go when you get back." "Ok."

I open the door and take a breath focusing on the world around me and looking for a pull that feels right. Sensing the pull I let out a breath and took off running that direction.

Time skip

After running past trees and animals, jumping over holes in the group and logs for what felt like an hour, the pull leads me to a small open area surrounded by trees. 'Ether I'm blind, the beach is covered by magic, or my senses are broken.' The bushes behind me rustle and I wipe around putting my hand on my back pocket out of instinct.

After a few seconds of nothing a huge beautiful brown wolf walks out into the opening. We lock eyes and it feels like I'm weightless and a shock runs through my body. "Hey big guy, what are you doing all the way out here?" 

____________________________________________________________________________

Jacob's POV

Me and the pack are up at the cliff messing around and pushing each other off. I'm almost ready to go when a breeze blows against my back and a scent hits my nose. It smells so amazing and alluring that I look around trying to find where it came from. “Do you guys smell that?” My question being directed towards my pack. “Smell what dude?” I look at them surprised and confused. That smell that was just blown our way. They looked at me for a second before Embry broke the silence. “Oh I know what this is. Dude if you don't want to jump then don't you don't need to make some random story."

"That's not what this is. I really smell something out there and it's almost like it is crackling in the air."

"Ok dude, whatever you say. And I don't suppose in a couple minutes the smell will mysteriously disappear." This time it came from Quil while he moves his fingers in a weird way to invasive disappear.

I sigh with irritation and roll my eyes. You know what, fuck you guys. I'm going to go find it so you can stay here being jerks. As I walk away I can hear them laughing in my head. 

My wolf shift rips throw me as I make my way through the trees. I feel a pull in my chest as if I'm being pulled somewhere and as I follow it the scent gets stronger. It's almost electrical. It's so strong and the more of it I get, the more I feel as if I'm taking a hit of an addictive drug. My feet (paws?) hit the ground at a fast pace and I feel the pull get stronger like I'm getting closer. Then I hear it, the feet, or most likely shoes, of someone running then coming to a stop. The pull in my chest leads me in that direction and I see a clearing with someone in the center. I slowly approach the clearing while staying behind some bushes and I notice that they're looking around. 'Was he looking for me to?' 'Was who looking for you dude?' I hear one of my pack mates ask through the link but I ignore them. 

I step forward a little more and accidentally russell the bushes. He whips around but I still can't see him that clearly. He reaches behind him like he's going to pull something out of his pocket but nothing happens for a second so I decided to step out. Now that I'm finally in the clearing I can get a good look at his face and most importantly his eyes. 

The moment my eyes meet his I feel euphoric. 'Wow… I feel amazing. His eyes are so captivating.' 

'Who's eyes?' I hear Sam through the link sounding a little concerned, surprised, and excited. 

' I don't know his name. All I know is he smells great, his eyes are beautiful, and a pull led me to him.'

' Try to look away from his eyes.' The thought of doing so brought a painful feeling to my chest.

'I don't want to and even If I did I don't think I could. Not witho-' I stopped talking when I realized a hand is inches away from my face and the eyes are closer than before. I wait for him to continue but he doesn't. He looks curious so I move the last few inches and rub my face against his hand. A shock shot threw my body but surprisingly it's not a painful one but a good one. I'm assuming that it happens to him as well because his body tenses then relaxes again. 

'Holy shit.'

'What what what?' Seth asked with you excitement.

'We touched and it felt great but not in a sexual way. It was like I was being electrocuted but it didn't hurt if that made sense.'

'That confirms it.' Sam says.

'Confirms what?' I ask curiously while trying to focus on the hand, now hands, rubbing my face.

'Who ever your with is your imprint'

'Oh… that makes sense. Now shut up he's talking to me.'

"You know I don't think wolves are supposed to be as big as you are. Then again I've seen weirder." He moves his hand away from my face and I follow it on instincts not wanting to lose contact with him. He stops moving his hand away and stills. A beautiful laugh fills the silence around us. "You are really strange." He says with the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. "Hey I don't suppose you know where the beach is." He laughs at himself probably wondering why he's talking to a wolf in the middle of the woods.

I grab his wrist in my mouth and pull slightly before letting go, turning around and start walking towards the beach. After a few steps I stop and turn to look at him. 

He stares at me for a second confused before it clicks in his head and he gets up and starts following me. “Guess you do know where it is then, lucky me.” I started jogging after a while and then running but slow enough that he could keep up with me. After a while of running I can see the beach and I slow to a walk. “Wow, it's beautiful. And it was thanks to you big guy that I was able to find it in the first place.” he reaches his hand over and scratches behind my ear and smiles softly.

“Jack, come back.”

“What?”

“To the cliff . We need to discuss this as a pack.”

“Discuss what, the fact that i found my imprint. What is there to talk about.”

“Jack just get back here.”

“But-”

“That's an order as your alpha. You can see him later”

Walk in the direction of the cliff before stopping and turning around and walking back to him. I nudge his face and he giggles. “I get it, I get it you have to do i mean you probably have a pack waiting for you. Bye buddy.” Before I can stop it a whimper leaves my throat and lower my head he rubs it and walks onto the sand and away from me. 

I run to the cliff and am unsurprised to find the pack waiting in anticipation. I shift back and Paul hands me a new pair of swim trunks since I ripped the last one. I put them on and Sam walks up to me with a stern face that after a few seconds turns to a soft smile. He puts a firm hand on my shoulder. “Congrats. This is big and I'm glad you found him.” 

I nod my head. “Thanks. I'm excited to have met him. I don't even know his name yet when i had to leave it was like i left part of my heart with him,” i hear fake gagging from behind Sam and know who doing it then I hear the sound of someone being hit and Seth yelp out an ow. “ I'm going to go down and see him.”

“WERE GOING WITH YOU TO MEET HIM!” Quill yells before taking off with the pack following not too far behind. “GUYS WAIT, I haven't even properly met him.” i say as i take off to make my way, again, down the trail that leads to the cliff. We make it to the bottom where sand meets dirt and slow to a walk and continue to walk the shore line. 

‘God I hope he didn't leave. I didn't even get to learn his number, or why he's here or even his freakin name.’ I voiced my concerns, threw the link and others groaned. “What did he look like? We need to know so we know who to look out for. I take a minute before answering. “Beautiful. Extremely beautiful.” 

“Oh wow sooo descriptive.” Embry mocks from the front of the group which makes me roll my eyes.” No I mean like vampire beautiful but 10x. And I would have thought he was one but he doesn't reek of death. The air around him smells like it is alive and has a mind of its own. There was a sense of overwhelming power but at the same time it was a welcoming feeling.” 

“Ok cool. He sounds really interesting...but what does he look like? You can fawn over him when we find him.” I hear Leah's annoyed voice from behind me. “Right he had amazing tan skin but it looks like it was fading , but not in the fake tan way, more of a ‘hasn't been out in the sun in a long time’ way. His hair was SO black, like the night sky, type of black and it was messy but it was obvious he brushed it. He was shorter than me in my human form but not that much maybe an inch or two and he-”

“Is that him?” my head shoots up, I look in the direction Paul is pointing in and see him. I fall silent, captivated by the beautiful image he's making. He's standing in the water with no shoes or socks and his jeans rolled up, his eyes are closed and his head is facing up to the sky. ‘He's so calm.’

“We’ll take that as a yes, lets go.” Embry starts walking and I look away to grab his elbow and pull him back. 

“What are you doing?”

“I'm going to go talk to him, what's the problem?”

“You're just going to walk up to him?” he nod his head in confusion,

“You can't just walk up to a random person in the middle of a beach and expect them to not be weary.” Leah speaks up and i nod my head in agreement

“We have to go together so we don't look weird but also try to come off as friendly so he doesn't think we're going to do something to him. ”Sam explains the plan and we all nod our heads to let him know we understand. As we walk towards him we start making conversation with each other to not look weird as we approach.

As we get closer I see him tense and turn to face us. “Hey you must be new here.”


	5. Chapter 5

Percy's POV 

I watch as the wolf takes off into the trees and there's a ping of pain in my chest as I watch him leave. I let out a sigh and started to walk towards the water. I stop right before I step into the water and reach down to take off my shoes, shocks, and roll up my jeans. I step into the water and feel my muscles relax as the tension rolls out of my body. I will the water to travel up my body and I slowly feel myself gain more energy. I close my eyes and raise it, taking a deep breath of the salty ocean breeze and let go of the water letting it fall back into the water. I focus on the world around me, and I feel like I'm a part of it. I can feel everything alive around me. The birds flying above the trees and the one resting in them, the deer running around and eating, and the fish swimming around close to the shore. 

As I start to relax, and my mind wanders back to the wolf. ‘He obviously wasn't a normal wolf but what was he?’ then I remember the first rule dad gave me. _ ‘Rule number one be careful what you do there are vampires and wolves shifters that live there.’  _ that explains what he was but what was that feeling I got when we locked eyes. It felt like something in my chest was locked into place. Like I found something I'd been looking for my whole life. 

My shoulders tense as I feel people approaching but stop as they whisper to each other. I don't eavesdrop out of respect because whatever they're talking about has nothing to do with me but as they continued to walk, but now towards me, I wish I had. I turn to face them and see a group of eight, seven boys and one girl, approaching me with friendly smiles on most faces except for the girl and the man that obviously is the oldest.  One walks from inside of the group and I take in his appearance. The first thing I notice is the fact that he's not wearing a shirt and unlike the rest of his friends he's completely dry. He has, like most of the people in this group, tan skin, and a nice jawline. Then I notice his eyes, they are the same beautiful brown as the wolves but before I have any time to dwell on what he speaks. “Hey, you must be new here.”

I don't say anything at first before chuckling.  “I know that was you trying to be nice but what is this, a teenage awakening movie? I'm pretty sure I'm supposed to hear that on my first day of school.” my statement causes him to laugh awkwardly. ‘’Sorry for bothering you, it's just that I-we don't recognize you and you don't seem like you're from here.’’ I turn to face them completely and raise my eyebrows. ‘’What gave it away?’’ 

‘’Your super tan. Are you from Arizona because we have a friend that just moved here from there last year?” One of the other guys said. I'm surprised to hear this. “No, I'm from New York.” he nods his head. 

“So, why'd you move here?” The question comes from the only girl in the large group. ‘Leah, come on you gotta remember their names.’ “Whoa, can I at least get your name if we are going to continue this very random game of 21 questions.” The oldest of the group steps forward and introduces himself. “I'm Sam, they” he says motioning behind him “are Embry, Quil, Seth, Leah, Paul, Jared and Jacob.” as Sam says their names, they wave at me. “So?” turn my head slightly to the right and make eye contact with a slightly grumpy looking guy ‘Paul, think his name is.’ “So, what? He tsk his tongue at me “We didn't catch your name anywhere in that conversation.” smile slightly “That's probably because I didn't throw it. And I wouldn't really consider that a conversation, more of an interrogation in my opinion but hey, you do you.’’ My smile only grows at the obvious annoyed look on his face. Um do you think we could have your name. This kind of question comes from the Jacob guy. “I guess Percy, Percy Jackson. My real first name is Perseus but for the love of Zeus don't call me that.” 

“So, you gonna answer my question?” 

“Depends, you gonna to tell me why you want to know. You do know it's really weird for a large group of people to walk up to someone that's alone on a beach.’’ Jacob looks slightly embarrassed. ‘’We thought that if we approached you all together then you would be less nervous as if some approached and some stayed behind. And we’re asking because it's been a long time since someone new has come to Forks or La Push.’’ 

‘’But didn't Seth just say someone moved her last year?’’ 

‘’That's different. She was born here so she can really consider her new.’’ I nod my head in understanding and stay silent for a moment. ‘YOLO I'll just be as vague as possible. ‘’A new beginning.’’ They looked at me, obviously not knowing what the hell I was talking about. You said you wanted to know why I came here; for a new beginning. Some stuff happened so I packed my shit, told my last two friends I was leaving, talked to my dad and he gave me the keys to a house that he owns here.’’ 

‘’You only have two friends?’’ I nod. 

"We could be- I mean if you want- that is if you're even looking for more, we could be-. I'm done.’’ he throws his hands in the air out of irritation and his friends all laugh at him. ‘’I'm sorry. It's just-I mean...can I have your number.’’ 

‘’Wow, way to just spring that on the pour guy Jake.’’ it takes a minute for the question to sink in but when it does, I'm left speechless. So, like in any stressful situation I crack a joke. ‘’Wow, that was unexpected, I mean I know I'm attractive but dang. Falling in love with me that fast, I'll warn you in advance. I ' m not a fan of fancy dates.’’ his face turns red, and he starts freaking out and tries to explain that ‘it's not like that’ and he ‘didn't mean it that way’. I let out a laugh ‘’calm down, I'm just messing with you. Plus, I'm sure you could do ten times better than me. I mean have you seen yourself. I'm not that- ‘’ 

‘’I think your beautiful!’’ He just keeps leaving me speechless, it's kind of unfair not gonna lie. It's clear that he finally realized what he said because the red drains from his face, along with a lot of color. He starts to talk again but I put my hand up and he stops. I put my hand down and take my phone out of my back pocket. ‘It's not like it matters at this point. If he turns out to be a crazy werewolf that tries to kill me then it is what it is.’ I unlock it and go to my contacts to add a new one, I hand it to him. ‘’ put your number in, once you do hit add and I'll send you a text to let you know it's me. He takes my phone and does what I said to do. ‘’Um here you go.’’ I take my phone back and type out the text.  _ ‘Hey it Percy.’ _ right as I hit send my alarm goes off. 

‘Right, I have stuff to do today.’ ‘’look, I have to go but do feel free to text whenever.’’ 

‘’Um okay bye, I will. Text you I mean.’’ I wave at him and his friends as I run back into the woods. 

‘I need to find a road.’ I pull up my phone's GPS and pull up a map of the area. 'Okay there's a road not to from here this could be my chance to use the keys for the first time. Wait, I could have used my GPS to get to the beach. Then why did I- you know what, so questions are better left unanswered. That is until curiosity takes over and I demand answers.’ I put my phone back into my pocket and run in the direction of the road. 

____________________________________

  
  


After a couple minutes of walking, I finally saw the road. ‘Okay, time to figure out how to use these keys.’ The note said to think about what I want soooooo, I guess I'll do that?’ I take the keys out of my pocket and think. ‘He didn't say it had to be a car.’ I imagine a beautiful dark blue and black Kawasaki Ninja Motorcycle.

After a couple seconds I open my eyes and feel disappointed because there's nothing here. 'Ok maybe it _does_ have to be a car.’ This time I imagine a white Ford Mustang.

I repeat the action from before and when I open my eyes there is still nothing there. 

Sighing in frustration I close my eyes and repeat the action multiple times, switching between the car on the motorcycle. My frustration causes me to squeeze the keys in my hands and accidentally click a button. A gust of wind to blow past me. I open my eyes to find a motorcycle. The same motorcycle I was thinking about. “Oh. My. GODS. This is so cool.” I check the bike over a couple times and lift the set and find a helmet in the storage compartment. ‘Ok, I have a ‘how’ I'm getting to the store but now I need a ‘where’ the store is. I unlock my phone and go through the list of stores here. ‘One thing's for sure, I need stationary since I am going to school no matter how much I don't want to.’ I copy and paste the address to the most promising looking stationery store into the GPS and attach my phone to the bike. I put the helmet on, hop on the bike, and put the key into the ignition. “Time to head to stop number one.” I drive through the forest on the road. ‘I don't know the speed limit so I'm praying that I'm not going over it because I really don't want to get a ticket. Knowing my luck, I would be the person to get in trouble my first day here.’ As I drove past a sign, I noticed that it said ‘Speed limit 65’ and looked down to see I'm going 90. ‘Yep, definitely going over the limit.’ 

As I get closer to town, I see a sign that says the speed limit is now 50. I see houses start to appear around me, so I slow as to not hit anyone. As I looked at the different houses, I noticed a house has a blue car that has ‘POLICE’ on the sides and an old orange truck. After another couple minutes of driving, I arrive in town. I drive through town past people and stores taking in my surroundings, noting different stores I see that might be interesting. There's a diner that looks promising with a large number of people. So far, I have met the werewolves that inhabit the town, but I have yet to meet the vampires and let's hope I don't for a while. I turn the corner and look for parking spaces. The GPS tells me that my destination is on the right. 

I hop off my bike and take off my helmet. I hear people whispering about me and pointing. I can feel their stairs on me and it causes my shoulders so tense. Someone approaches me but I ignore them, hoping they don't try to start a conversation. They start to talk to me and my head snaps up.

“Are you… Percy Jackson?” 


End file.
